


Found

by mme_riphaldin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mme_riphaldin/pseuds/mme_riphaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when James thought he knew everything about his best mates… (set during the First War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Sirius Black was not a poof.

James Potter wasn't sure of many things nowadays. From the delightful (Lily, obviously) to the dreadful (_Death_ Eaters? Really? Who did their propaganda?), life after Hogwarts seemed to have been turned on its head. His friends provided the only familiar touchpoints, usually simple things, facts of his existence that James had taken for granted for years now. And one of them was that Sirius Black was. not. a. poof.

And yet despite his brain's feeble protestations, the facts of the case were being quite thoroughly presented to him. Sirius was clearly getting himself a handful of friendly neighborhood werewolf. James carefully weighed preconceived notions versus everything his eyes were telling him and came to the conclusion that he couldn't be actually, physically blind, which meant...

Bollocks.

He supposed it made sense, in a very nonsensical way. They were always together, especially as he himself was drawing closer to Lily. And truth be told, if someone had asked him about Remus' inclinations, he wouldn't have automatically jumped here—there had been girls, occasionally—but he also wouldn't have been to surprised to be someday introduced to a boyfriend.

Excepting when that boyfriend was apparently his best mate.

And really, couldn't they be more careful? Right outside the building his flat was in—probably making up for all the time they would lose that night hanging around the rest of the group. James quickly squashed the implications of _that_ idea and instead focused on staring them down as hard as he could. He'd been standing there for five minutes and they hadn't noticed a thing. Ridiculous.

They finally broke off, and James thought that maybe he could let it just pass without comment.

"Hey mate." Sirius grinned smugly at him. "Never pegged you for a voyeur."

Well, maybe not.

James tried to ignore their lingering displays of affection (That's someone else's arm 'round Moony's shoulders and why on earth would our sensible werewolf do something so bizarre as putting his thumb through someone else's _belt loop_?) and contented himself to just stare at the pair puzzledly. Finally his internal filter broke down completely and he stuttered, "So, umm, so you're-you're poofs?"

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at his best friend and turned to Remus with a rakish half-smile. James mentally growled. (Poof or no, _no one_ got away with lovey-dovey.)

Finally, Remus reacknowledged James' presence and shrugged. "There are worse fates."

**Author's Note:**

> for [cherie_morte](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/) over at LJ... my first venture into this pairing!


End file.
